¿ACASO LOS ANGELES CAEN DEL CIELO?
by kyra kiryuu
Summary: hola, esta historia nos cuanta como va ser la vida de estas alocadas adolescentes las cuales terminaron en el mundo de vampire knight, por un deseo el cual fue dicho al viento, pero por desgracia o suerte fue escuchado por una muy rara y anormal estrella, la cual sin dudarlo les cumplió aquel deseo, oc x ichiru, zero x oc, !ho cierto fan de yuuki por favor no leer¡
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA PARA ENTENDER UN POCO MAS LA HISTORIA**

Bueno para empezar esta historia comienza después del final del anime vampire kingh pero lo que cambia en esta historia es que yuuki y kaname regresan a la academia un año después y que ichiru sigue con vida, y takuma nunca conoció a sara por lo cual no esta enamorado de ella, bueno esto es todo espero que les guste esta alocada historia de estas invasoras que llegan al mundo de vampire knight

**1 PERSONAJES OC **

**nombre:** hitaru

**sexo:** mujer

**edad:** 16 años

**especie: **humana

**arma:** bloody bow (_arco sangriento_)

**personalidad:** es una persona amable y comprensiva,muy feliz,esta perdidamente enamorada de uno de los gemelos kiryruu,el cual es ichiru, también se encarga de detener a kyra cuando tiene pensado matar a alguien, Y de calmar su ansia de fumar

2 **personaje**

**nombre:** minori

**sexo: **mujer

**especie:** humana

**arma:** crimson whip _(latigo carmesí_)

**personalidad: **es muy y extremadamente alocada,le gusta el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna ,quien pertenece a la clase nocturna takuma,le encanta beber y divertirse con sus amigas,es la que pelea y juega con kyra, pero en cualquiera de estas acciones termina en pidiéndo ayuda de hitaru para que salve su vida,es la encargada de alejar a las vistimas de kyra para salvarles la vida

3 **personaje **

**nombre:** kyra

**sexo:** mujer

**edad:**17 años

**especie:** humana

**arma:** una espada llamada ** sharp look (**_mirada cortante_)

**personalidad:** también que minori tiene una personalidad alocada pero la diferencia esque también tiene un instinto asesino que aparece cuando alguien de repente jode su tranquilidad por lo cual resumiendo en palabras, tiene una personalidad explosiva, le gusta tomar con sus amigas, pasar el tiempo con ellas , una otaku que esta LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA Y POR ENAMORADA DEVERDAD ENAMORADA de el primero de los gemelos ósea obviamente zero pero al mismo tiempo tiene una pequeña debilidad por el sangre pura kaname kuran, retomando lo de los instintos asesinos siempre van dirigidos a yuuky kuran,ya que ha esta sangre pura la odia con pasión pura, en sus intentos de asesinato siempre es interrumpidos por su amiga hitaru quien usa toda la fuerza posible para detenerla y minori que trata de dialogar con la pura sangre aconsejándole que se aleje lo mas posible si quiere seguir con vida

ella fuma como medio de tranquilizarse (_lo cual en esta historia traerá algunos problemas_)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿ACASO LOS ANGELES CAEN DEL CIELO? **

SE encontraban 3 chicas en una habitación 1 borracha la segunda medio prenda y la tercera en sus 5 sentidos, la primera de las chicas estaba dormida por la alta dosis de alcohol que avía tomado por su propia voluntad, las otras dos chicas se encontraban todavía despiertas entretenidas leyendo el ultimo manga de vampire knight

_ASTA QUE…._

.

.

.

_EL MANGA SALIO BOLANDO POR EL BALCON__…_

.

.

.

"Pero como se atreve esa puta de yuuki "- grito kyra y al mismo tiempo lanzando todo objeto ate sus ojos y golpeando todo a su paso.

"Kyra, kyra escucha tranquilízate"- decía hitaru mientras trataba de detener a kyra

"Pero hitaru no acabas de ver lo que es puta le hizo a Zero, lo cava de dejar en la primer puesto de los paltos de segunda mesa"- grito kyra

"Si lose y también no estoy feliz por eso pero si sigues así vas a terminar destruyendo la casa de minori"- dijo hitaru mirando como dormía minori tan tranquilamente mientras kyra se desquitaba contra su casa

.

.

.

**5 minutos después**….

.

.

.

"Bueno esa era la última lámpara funcional en la casa ya estas tranquila"- dijo hitaru mirando a kyra mientras se incorporaba

(Suspiro) '' creo que necesito un cigarrillo'' dijo kyra saliendo al balcón mientras lo encendía, al mismo tiempo seguida por hitaru (_hitaru no fuma_)

''Sigo pensando que deberías controlar tu ira de otra forma lo cual, no incluya destruir todo a tu paso'' dijo hitaru

''Sabes que eso es imposible debo sacar mi furia de alguna forma'' dijo kyra mientras observaba el cielo nocturno

"(Sonrió)" si eso es imposible, y más cuando se meten con tu personaje de anime favorito y tu amor de la vida''- dijo hitaru

"(rio)" si creo que así es ''-dijo kyra sin apartar su vista del cielo nocturno.

"cuanto desearía poder cambiar el final de vampire knight"-dijo hitaru

"(rio de nuevo kyra)" hitaru todos quisiéramos eso pero desgraciadamente vivimos en la realidad"-dijo kyra

"pero a mí me gustaría también cambiar el final" comento kyra en un pequeño susurro en ese momento una estrella fugaz paso,… pero lo más extraño fue que se paró en la mitad del cielo como si observara a aquellas chicas

(De los labios de kyra salió otro suspiro) ''creo que ya es hora de dormir hitaru además tenemos que aprovechar este tiempo para dormir no falta mucho para que minori se levante para vomite cada gota de alcohol que ha tomado '' dijo kyra entrando a la habitación

Hitaru apunto de seguir a kyra fue detenida por un temblor "kyra"-grito hitaru en pánico

"hitaru, pero que mierdas, acaso es un terremoto"-dijo kyra hasta que algo extraño paso, todo se derrumbó y solo quedaron ellas en una espesa oscuridad, "! pero qué diablos es esto… ¡"-dijo kyra mirando como hitaru quedaba en shock

"creo que les concederé su deseo que tengan un buen viaje chicas…."dijo una vos, q provenía de aquella oscuridad

Y en ese momento los cual creo que físicamente imposible las chicas cayeron de aquella oscuridad

´´Kyaaaaaaaaa´´ gritaron al unísono aquellas chicas


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hola a todos**_

_**Estoy feliz por los comentarios y seguidores, debo pedir perdón por el tiempo, pero han pasado tantas cosas, ya sabes el mundo gira pasa el tiempo muy rápido y cambian objetos, lugares y sobre todo personas, estarán preguntándose ¿de qué diablos habla esta mujer?**_

_**verán vampire knight fue un anime y manga que me encanto pero lo odie al mismo tiempo, lose eran sentimientos encontrados que hasta el día de hoy no puedo clasificarla como una buena serie o no, bueno retomando vampire knight …para mi esta serie llego mucho más haya …ya que … me trajo una hermosa y sincera amistad. Si lose es loco. Pero por vampire knight empecé hace más de tres años hablar con una chica, que hasta el día de hoy, hemos forjado una amistad que es inseparable, en el final del manga acordamos que fue injusto, así que las dos creamos esta historia, pero en aquel tiempo teníamos otra amiga y por ser buenas personas la metimos también en cuento, creo que se estarán dando cuenta ya y entendiendo adonde me dirijo…si yo soy kyra… mi amiga la cual se llama paula (que debe estar leyendo esto en este momento, y si no es así… ¡la mato! Por estoy siendo cursi solo por ella). bueno el punto es que minori es la otra amiga que digo que no tenía nada que ver ósea la metida, bueno en ese tiempo éramos las tres buenas amigas pero, pasaron tantas cosas, con esa pequeña perra, que dejamos de hablar por lo cual este personaje tendrá un gran giro, esta explicación muy larga, termina.**_

_**Paso el tiempo, un día hitaru y yo estábamos hablando sobre nuestro pasado y recordamos esta gran historia, asique como se acercó el día del amor y amistad, decidí recordarle esta parte de nuestro gran historial de amistad, como un regalo para ella, seguí y escribí el siguiente capítulo, así que ya pueden leerlo y gracias.**_

_**Y TU SI TU HITARU ESTO, ES DEDICADO PARA TI, así que disfrútalo mi amor. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2

'' hay, no me digas que sigues deprimido por esa sangre pura, zero tienes que superarla, yuuki no es la única chica en el mundo, busca otra mujer que sea mejor que ella'' dijo ichiru

'' mira quien habla, yo no fui el que desapareció después de que, cierta pura sangre murió'' dijo zero mirándolo de reojo

''oye, shizuka fue una buena parte de mi vida o literalmente ella fue mi vida en ese tiempo, así que se cómo te sientes hermano, pero yo no me quede quieto, viendo como mi mundo se rrerubaba delante de mis ojos, tenía que escapar y así lo hice viaje un tiempo, me obligue a mi mismo a mirar el mundo con otros ojos, y pude ver que no estaba solo, que tu un existías para mi zero ''dijo ichiru

zero lo miro con sorpresa y admiración, nunca habían tocado ese tema antes, ichiru ni el hablaban, sobre la muerte de esa mujer, ni donde había ido ichiru, mientras que en el último momento de la batalla había parecido el , para darle un poco de su sangre para que se sintiera mejor, así que al pasar todo batalla con rido ,solo él le sonrió y el también, a un que zero sabía que era algún tipo de trato mutuo que, solo con su conexión entendían, era como un pequeño susurro mutuo entre ellos dos, que repetía unas cuantas palabras,

''_olvidemos todo y sigamos adelante''_

Zero no había protestado en por aquel acuerdo, estaba a feliz de tener a su hermano devuelta, también puedo ver cuanto lo extrañó , en esos momentos donde él se perdía de sí mismo, su mirada se nublaba de sufrimientos por la pérdida del amor que profesaba a la joven morena vampiro, la cual eligió a otro hombre dejándolo atrás, ichiru siempre estuvo con él en esos momentos de melancolía ayudándolo a pararse con la cabeza en alto…y una que otra vez alentándolo a matar uno que otro vampiro .

Zero suspiro'' es a un difícil, yo no puedo escapar como tú, la asociación me necesita''

''lose pero eso no te priva de ver a otras mujeres'' zero lo miro con una mirada burlona'' me refiero que las veas, más de una noche, ya sabes involucrarse sentimentalmente no sexualmente'' ichiru le devolvió la mirada con una sarcástica

''…pero'' iba a continuar zero pero ichiru prosiguió

''no quiero escuchar otra vez el ''por qué'', no puedes darle sentimientos a otra dama, zero me balen tus estúpidas escusas, como quieres encontrar a una sí , te quedas hay parado, acaso crees que una chica va a caer del cielo?'' Dijo ichiru

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA''se escucharon unos gritos, los jóvenes cazadores se alertaron de ello, y siguieron los gritos, hasta que vieron a dos chicas cayendo del cielo, por instinto, decidieron salvarlas y así las recogieron a las chicas en sus brazos

''joder otra vez me salve de la muerte'' dijo kyra

''Podrías dejar tus malditos deseos suicidas por un momento, antes deberías agradecer a dios ''dijo hitaru

''no deberían de agradecernos es a nosotros'' dijo ichiru, mientras acercaba a la extraña chica pelirroja en sus brazos

En ese momento al oír las voces de aquellos gemelos, las chicas saltaron de sus brazos y se pusieron de pie, se observaron una con la otra y volvieron a ver a los jóvenes chicos, y gritaron al unísono

''los gemelos kiryuu''

Con aquel grito, los gemelos abrieron sus ojos y con ágil movimiento, zero le apuntaba a kyra con Bloody Rose así mismo ichiru siguió su acción y apunto con su espada amenazadoramente a hitaru

Hitaru entro en pánico, empezó a correr con kyra la cual estaba en estado chibi, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su paranoica amiga

Cunado hitaru dejo de correr por falta de aire

''pero qué diablos, porque no corriste kyra, no viste nos iban a matar, sabes a diferencia de ti yo no quiero morir a un '' dijo con disgusto hitaru

'' hitaru no recuerdas que Bloody Rose y esa espada de ichiru son caza vampiros, por lo cual no los pueden herir ya que somos humanas '' dijo kyra casualmente a un en estado chibi

Punto de vista de los gemelos

Los hermanos vieron como corrían las chicas o mejor dicho la chica pelirroja ya que levanto a la peli azul que ante esa acción se convirtió en chibi y se dejó ser arrastrada por su amiga. Por lo cual los gemelos se pusieron en marcha en busca de aquellas mujeres

Ellos eran cazadores claramente su entrenamiento les exigía rapidez por lo cual, alcázar aquellas extrañas no era un gran desafío, ante esto solo optaron por acomodarse en la rama de un árbol, observando como la pelirroja arrojo a su pequeña amiga al piso

Punto de vista de las chicas

''y ahora lo mencionas kyra, pero que te sucede, sabes cuánto tiempo llevó corriendo y **¡CARGANDOTE!**''Dijo hitaru

Kyra iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por el ruido que provocaron los gemelos al caer del árbol

''con que aquí están '' dijo ichiru

''no que avías corrido de ellos hitaru'' dijo kyra sarcásticamente, volviendo a su estado normal dejando de ser chibi, ante el comentario, hitaru le mando una mirada, que decía claramente ''este no es el momento para eso''

''como saben que nuestras armas son caza vampiros'' dijo zero. Mientras hablaba con su típica vos fría como el acero

En respuesta solo hubo una sonora carcajada de kyra ante la pregunta del cazador, zero la miro con una mirada más fría

''que es tan gracioso'' dijo zero con más irritación radiando de su vos

Kyra solo calmo un poco más su risita y empezó a respirar profundamente para calmar su risa ''espera hombre, acabamos de caer del cielo y tú solo quieres saber, la razón por las que sabemos la existencia de chupa sangres''dijo kyra burlonamente, ichiru ante el comentario de la peli azul no pudo dejar salir una pequeña carcajada

Zero lo miro con dureza ''oye hermano no me mires así ella tiene un buen punto'' dijo ichiru

''si ves hombre, no soy la única que piensa que es gracioso ''dijo kyra riéndose a zero, hitaru que su encontraba al lado de ichiru' 'kyra tu eres la única persona que conozco que se atreve a burlarse en estas situaciones peligrosas del tipo que nos puede hacer papilla '' comento hitaru

''!ha! como si pudieran suceder, ellos no les tienen permitido lastimar o matar humanos, hasta donde yo tengo en tendido, la máximo que pueden hacer es borrarnos la memoria, pero antes tienen que interrogarnos, lo cual no vamos a dejar que !**pero qué demonios kiryuu ! **grito kyra mientras era levantada por el mayor de los hermanos

''Ya que estas reaccionando muy bien, creo que no hay más motivos para atrasar el interrogatorio, ichiru encárgate de la pelirroja'' dijo autoritariamente zero

'' ok como quieras cazador, pero no será muy fácil que digamos'' dijo kyra, mientras forcejeaba incomoda entre los brazos del cazador

''bueno tienes dos opciones acompañarme civilizadamente o terminar como ellos, tu escoges ''dijo ichiru a hitaru

Hitaru solo asintió con la cabeza '' escojo la primera opción ''

'' buena decisión '' dijo ichiru

''**que te quedes quieta mujer '**grito autoritariamente zero, ya estaban cerca de la oficina del director y ella no se dejaba de mover

''te he dicho que te detengas un segundo'' dijo kyra de nuevo

Zero cerro los ojos y suspiro, se detuvo un momento accediendo a la petición de la peli azul , cuando lo hizo sintió como la chica se movía, se acomodaba kyra en una mejor posición , zero sintió como en su espalda se iba la sensación de algo blando y cambiaba por algo con menos carne ,dirigió sus ojos allí y se percató que era el abdomen de la chica y por el reflejo de la ventana vio, como la chica dirigía sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, ella suspiro de alivio '' ya puedes seguir imbécil sabes lo doloroso que es, que tu espalda, golpee mis pechos cada vez que das un paso, si me vas a cargar por lómenos hazlo bien''

''como sea mujer ''dijo zero

''exacto, MUJER aprende a llevar a una maldita mujer'' reprocho kyra, y sintió como zero dejo salir un resoplido de burla

''que caballero'' dijo kyra con sarcasmo notable en su tono

''que te calles, mujer '' dijo zero

Mirando desde atrás los intercambios de insultos, entre zero y kyra, hitaru tenía una gota estilo anime mientras ichiru tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

''hace mucho que no veía hablar a mi hermano tanto y menos pensé que existiera una mujer con el valor de enfrentarlo'' dijo ichiru, hitaru estaba caminando a su lado ''ya veo, zero a un debe estar sufriendo por yuuki '' ichiru abrió sus ojos, ante lo dicho por hitaru ''como es que tú sabes.


End file.
